virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Loach
| term = 1964-1989 | predecessor = David Davis | successor = Michael Butterman }} Donald Glenn Loach (born January 6, 1927) is Associate Professor Emeritus of Music at the University of Virginia. A specialist in Renaissance polyphony, he conducted numerous student ensembles throughout his career, including the Virginia Glee Club, University Singers, and Coro Virginia, as well as serving as music director and conductor of the Charlottesville-based Oratorio Society. Born in Denver, Colorado, Loach completed his undergraduate education at the University of Denver and did graduate studies at Yale University and the University of California, Berkeley, where he received his Ph.D. in musicology. While at Yale he studied under Paul Hindemith and managed Hindemith's Collegium Musicum. Loach joined the University of Virginia community in 1963 and began teaching in 1964, including directing the Virginia Glee Club. Under Loach's leadership the Glee Club developed a specialty in Renaissance polyphony, including the development of a countertenor section within the choir. During his time as music director the group undertook numerous European tours, beginning with a tour of Italy, Austria, Germany, and Switzerland in 1972 and continuing with performances in Amsterdam, Bruges, Cologne, Freiburg, and Merzberg in 1987. He originated the Charlottesville Messiah Sing-In in 1968; it is believed to be one of the oldest events of its type. Loach also conducted the Oratorio Society of Virginia from 1971 to 1973, 1975 to 1982, and 1993 to 2000. As a professor, Loach was popular and his classes well-subscribed. However, Loach's tenure as Glee Club conductor came to an end in 1988-1989, when he served as a member of a McIntire Department of Music curricular committee that recommended combining the Glee Club with the Virginia Women's Chorus, ending the independent identities of both groups. The proposal, which was rejected by the Glee Club and Women's Chorus, led to the Glee Club's separation from the Music Department. In his retirement, Loach continues to lead the University community's annual Messiah sing-alongs. He also serves as a Friends Director of the Virginia Glee Club Alumni and Friends Association. He was awarded the Gilbert J. Sullivan Distinguished Service Award by the Glee Club in 2010. Seasons Loach was the director of the Glee Club from 1964 through 1989: * Glee Club 1964-1965 season * Glee Club 1965-1966 season * Glee Club 1966-1967 season * Glee Club 1967-1968 season * Glee Club 1968-1969 season * Glee Club 1969-1970 season * Glee Club 1970-1971 season * Glee Club 1971-1972 season * Glee Club 1972-1973 season * Glee Club 1973-1974 season * Glee Club 1974-1975 season * Glee Club 1975-1976 season * Glee Club 1976-1977 season * Glee Club 1977-1978 season * Glee Club 1978-1979 season * Glee Club 1979-1980 season * Glee Club 1980-1981 season * Glee Club 1981-1982 season * Glee Club 1982-1983 season * Glee Club 1983-1984 season * Glee Club 1984-1985 season * Glee Club 1985-1986 season * Glee Club 1986-1987 season * Glee Club 1987-1988 season * Glee Club 1988-1989 season Gallery donaldloach_1964.jpg|Donald Loach, 1964 References Category:Conductors of the Virginia Glee Club Category:University of Virginia faculty Category:Glee Club of the 1960s Category:Glee Club of the 1970s Category:Glee Club of the 1980s Category:Living people Category:Sullivan Award recipients Category:People from Colorado Category:University of Denver alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:University of California Berkeley alumni Category:1927 births